


The Missing Child

by Teen_Wolf_Entity (Atalanta_Jackson)



Series: Stiles Stilinski and The Olympians [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Good Luke Castellan, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Teen_Wolf_Entity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've had this in my head for a while now. In this AU, Claudia Stilinski/Athena 'died'/left when Stiles was 3, his dad went into drinking until he was 4, Claudia is actually Athena, and Stiles ran away when he was 4. He is a year older than Annabeth, Percy, Carter, Sadie and Magnus, who will all featured at one point or another. Yes, I probably will do all of the PJO books. This is book!verse for PJO. Just saying it now: I don't own Teen Wolf, PJO, Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase. They belong to Jeff Davies and Rick Riodran. Guests may now leave comments, cause I run out of inspiration for this story sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Stiles ran through the forest, breath coming out in pants, heart beating rapidly. Grandmother had warned him that the monsters might come whilst she was away, but he hadn’t expected for one to come literally 30 minutes after she’d left. And without a weapon to fight with, he was next to useless. After checking for where the monster was now (it had lost interest and left), Stiles took a trip down memory lane to the events that led up to this.

**Flashback**

_Stiles hid in his closet from the monster, desperately trying not to make a sound. Making a sound made_ him _angry, which would only result in more beatings. It had started about a week after Stiles’ mother’s funeral. He had turned 3 15 days afterwards, but all he had gotten was a bottle thrown at his head and the harsh smell of alcohol hitting his nostrils. He had tried to sneak over to his friend Jackson’s house, his parents were nice, but_ he _had caught him._

_Fast forward a year or so and you got to where Stiles was now. But his dreams were nice, he dreamed of a kind lady who looked a bit like his mother, with grey eyes, pale skin and black hair, and she told him to leave, to find a camp place in Manhattan, New York. Now Stiles didn’t know very much geography, but he knew that New York was over the other side of the country, and it would take him ages to get there, let alone find this camp place._

_But he followed what she said anyway, and packed his bags before leaving, probably forever. The sad thing was, no one noticed he was gone until 2 weeks later, when Melissa McCall came around to see why no one was picking up food anymore, as Stiles had done. Granted, she had given them a lot of food last time, but Stiles should’ve come to pick up some more food earlier anyway._

_So now, 2 weeks after Stiles left, we have the Sheriff is getting his ass handed to him by Melissa McCall for not taking care of his missing son properly and a 4-year-old runaway Stiles, who has managed to find an old-ish lady who told him that her real name was Hera, his mother’s step-mother, but he should call her Grandmother. She was the Goddess of Marriage and Mothers, she told him, plus the Queen of the Gods, so he was safe with her. “I can’t miss the meetings at the summer and winter solstices, though, so you’ll have to learn to survive for then” She informed him. He agreed._

**Flashback Ends**

And it has been half a year since Stiles met Grandmother, and she managed to get him to be blessed by her sister Hestia and some Primordials. Apparently Stiles was what Grandmother called a ‘Spark’, which mean that he had to train it, or it would go out of control. So, Grandmother asked (*cough*ordered*cough*) Hecate to teach Stiles to control it. But now they were in Pennsylvania, a small state that was rather close to New York. Stiles reckoned that they were pretty good, getting this far in such a small amount of time. Grandmother had started helping him about 3 days after the Summer Solstice, which was 5 days after he had left Beacon Hills, where he had grown up. It had only taken this long because Stiles didn’t wish to come to this ‘camp’ that Grandmother wanted him to go to, Camp Half-Blood, untrained.

Grandmother had told him about all the different Mythologies out there, like the Romans, the Egyptians and the Norse. Juno, Grandmother’s Roman form, had taken a liking to him, and so Stiles called her Grandma. The Queen of Olympus had also introduced him to Frigga, Queen of the Norse, Loki, Norse God of Magic and Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Magic. They had also taken a shine to him, and Isis and Loki were teaching him their kinds of magic, as each Pantheon had a vastly different kind.

Stiles smirked when he felt the shadows curling around him in defence; someone dangerous was coming, someone who his magic didn’t recognise. Sure enough, a were-wolf stepped out of the woods, her nose slightly uplifted. “I know you’re there, little Child of Athena” She called, her voice echoing through the forest. “I only wish to meet the one who has trespassed on my territory, and is trespassing on my friend’s territory.”

Warily, Stiles stepped out of the safety of the shadows, watching her every move. “My name is Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack” She told him, eyeing him warily. “My pack’s territory is Beacon Hills, and you have trespassed into it.”

“My name is Stiles Stilinski, Son of Athena, Spark, Blessed of Hera, Juno, Loki, Frigga, Isis, Hestia, Vesta, Aether, Erebus and Chaos. I was born in Beacon Hills 4 ½ years ago, and left ½ year ago for Camp Half-Blood. I apologise for trespassing in your pack’s territory, but I used to live there. Please don’t tell anyone that you’ve found me or where I’m going, I want to be left alone from all those who live there.” Stiles replied, out of breath by the end. It was the most he’d spoken ever, and he felt slightly proud of himself. Mind you, he had taught himself to read before he could speak, and had then started speaking over a year later. He had taught himself sign language so that he could communicate, and shortly afterwards had started speaking.

“I see” Talia Hale told him, looking thoughtful. Stiles had signed as he had spoken, out of habit, and she was greatly impressed. “I will do this, but you must swear on the River Styx to do a favour to me or one of my descendants later on in your life” Stiles swore the oath, and then Talia transformed into a massive wolf before sprinting away on all fours. She was very fast.

Then Stiles got bored of traveling on foot, so he shadow-travelled to the shadow of one of the trees around Camp Half-Blood, which he could do because of his blessing from Erebus. The border patrol was very surprised when Stiles stumbled out into the camp, groaning softly. “Note to self: remember that shadow-travelling doesn’t always have a positive effect on the stomach” He reminded himself. “Who the Hades are you?!” exclaimed the guard. “My name’s Stiles Stilinski, Son of Athena, Blessed of Hera and a bunch of other gods and goddesses, blah blah blah. I was told to come here because it’s supposedly a ‘safe’ place for Greek demigods.” Stiles told him. “Who’re you?” “What’s a Stiles?” “Me”

“Well then, you’d better come and meet Chiron.” The guard decided, ignoring the question, which Stiles thought was very rude. “Hey, Dylan, come show the newbie around!” he called over one of the other teenagers that were just hanging around, either shooting arrows, sparring in pairs in an arena, climbing a wall that looked very dangerous, or doing something else. Dylan turned out to be one of the guys who were shooting hoops at a basketball hoop, but he stopped and jogged over to where Stiles and the border guard were.

“Yo James, who’s this?” Dylan asked the guard. So James is his name Stiles thought, storing that piece of information away. “Dylan, this is Stiles, who says that he’s a kid of Athena, Stiles, this is Dylan Hathaway, son of Apollo, he’ll be showing you around camp, because I need to return to patrol.” Stiles and Dylan nodded once to each other, then James continued walking the edges of camp and left the boys standing there awkwardly.

“So… should we start the tour?” Stiles asked. Dylan shook his head, then said “Yeah, yeah… follow me.” And walked off, so Stiles followed. “Here we have the Dining Pavilion, and here’s the Arena, and here’s the archery range, and here’s the basketball court, oh! Here’s the rock-climbing wall. It has real lava pouring down it, you know…” Dylan showed him around, talking about each place for a little while. Stiles found it quite interesting, to be honest. Except he couldn’t understand how the rock climbing wall always had lava, and Dylan’s only answer was a vague “It’s magic.” Then they approached the cabins.

“And here’s the cabins – there are twelve, one for each of the Olympians. Male gods are odd, Female gods are even.” “But what about those whose parents aren’t an Olympian?” “Oh, they stay in Cabin 11, with the Hermes kids and the unclaimed. Since you know who your parent is, you’ll be staying in Cabin 6 with your half-siblings. By the way, I’m assuming that Stiles is a nickname, yes?” “Yes” “What’s your real name?” “Μιχαήλ” “Nice. And here’s the end of our tour. This is the Big House; you’ll meet Chiron inside.” Dylan waved his arm in the direction of the blue house behind them. “Okay. Thanks” “Your welcome.” And with that, Dylan turned and ran off.

Stiles felt abandoned, but, as Grandmother had always reminded him, sometimes people left you, whether it was because they were forced, or they didn’t like you, or they were scared, it didn’t matter, but from Dylan’s hurried exit, Stiles guessed that he was scared. Of what, he didn’t know, but he decided to get this over and done with, so he knocked on the door. “Come in!” called a rude voice, so Stiles opened the door and walked in. His first impression of the room wasn’t very good. Neither was the second, or the third. There was a fat man in a leopard skin sitting at a table, around which there sat several scared half-goats. Satyrs, his mind provided for him. There was also a white centaur with a short beard, and all of them seemed to be playing a card game. However, when he entered, everyone’s attention turned onto him.

Because of his ADHD, Stiles blurted out “Are you playing Go Fish?”, even though it was rather obvious that they weren’t. “No” snapped the fat man. “Now who are you, and what do you want?” Stiles thought that he was rude, but he reasoned that the fat man must be one of the camp directors, so he couldn’t blow up at him yet. “My name’s Stiles Stilinski, and I’m looking for Chiron” Well, he certainly wasn’t going to be polite to someone who was being rude to him. “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, BOY?!” The fat man bellowed, and Stiles couldn’t stop a flinch, the yelling reminding him of when his father was especially drunk/had a very bad hangover, and would then hit him with his glass bottle, be it empty or full.

“N-no sir” Stiles whispered, trying not to cry. “Calm down, Dionysus” ordered a new voice, one that had everyone except the fat man – Dionysus, Stiles reminded himself – and Stiles himself. “And don’t hurt the boy, he’s 4 ½ years old but comes from an abusive background.” Hera glared at her fellow god for daring to try and scare her precious step-grandson. She was very protective of him, both because she had been with him for ½ a year and because of her motherly instincts kicking in. He was a crying child, for Zeus’ sake! Dionysus shouldn’t be bullying a child! “G-Grandmother?” Stiles asked, drying his eyes on his sleeve. “Yes, Stiles?” She asked, turning to face him and crouching down to be at his height. “’M tired.” He muttered sleepily, his head coming down to rest on her shoulders. “Go to sleep now, I’ll bring you to your cabin, ok? Chiron” she added, picking up Stiles and holding as he drifted off. “You can come to Cabin 6 and talk to Stiles tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes, of course, my lady” Chiron assured her. Hera nodded, then she hummed a lullaby and walked out to find the leader of Cabin 6, Arachne. Arachne’s step-mother had hated that her father was seduced by Athena, so she had named the child after Athena’s arch-enemy, Arachne. When Hera found the occupants of Cabin 6 (they were in the Arena with Cabin 5), it was almost time for dinner in the Pavilion. It would be the first night Stiles slept without waking up at any time of the night.

“Arachne!” Hera called out, but her voice was drowned out by the noise of the conch horn blowing to signal dinner, forcing Hera to repeat herself. “Arachne!” The girl, who had short black hair and, as was custom for her siblings, grey eyes, turned around, and immediately sunk into a bow when she saw who it was. “What can I do for you, my queen?” she asked. “This is your sibling, Μιχαήλ Stilinski, although as I understand it he prefers to go by Stiles. He arrived today, but he has spent the past ½ year struggling to get here from Beacon Hills, California. I have been his travelling partner, as it is dangerous for a 4-year-old demigod to travel alone, but now I need for you to show me where he can sleep.” Hera told the 18-year-old. Arachne was one of the oldest demigods in camp, and as such would often sacrifice some of her meal to the eldest daughters of Kronos as well as her mother, as she recognised that it was better to have them on her side rather than against her.

“I would be honoured, my queen” Arachne told her, then took her to Cabin 6 and showed that Stiles could sleep in the bunk above her. She then chuckled to herself as she returned to the Pavilion at the thought of her siblings’ surprise.

**Time Skip – Morning After**

Stiles woke up to gentle shaking and the discussion of whether or not he would need a bucket of water on his head to help wake him up. “I’m up, I’m up!” he called hurriedly. He didn’t like being wet first thing in the morning, even if it was a very effective way of waking him up. Stiles raised himself up, and the first thing he noticed was that a) there were at least 15 people surrounding him b) he was on a bunk bed inside a cabin c) there were heaps of bookshelves that were crammed with books d) it seemed that he had gotten up later than when he was on the run and e) he couldn’t remember how he got here last night. He remembered Grandmother arriving and helping him, and then he remembered… falling asleep on Grandmother. Oh shit! (Stiles had learned plenty of curses, colourful or otherwise, from his father) Hopefully Grandmother would realise that it was an accident!

“Good” said a voice, a girl’s voice from the sounds of things. “Queen Hera brought you from the Big House last night, and put you on the bunk above me. By the way, my name’s Arachne, I’m the cabin leader here, and welcome to Cabin 6, cabin of Athena’s children, Μιχαήλ.”

Stiles felt his face flush at his ridiculous name. “I prefer Stiles” He told them. “Very little people can pronounce Μιχαήλ properly” But apparently it was the Greek version of the name ‘Michael’, so they could all pronounce it properly. After all, they were all Greeks here. Stiles smiled, and for the first time since Claudia Stilinski, otherwise known as Athena, died/left, he felt safe, and at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was going to be a Sterek fic, but I don't know how to make it work, so, no Sterek. :( Next chapter will feature Stiles' first quest, Annabeth, Thalia and Luke arriving, and, if I can do it, what Stiles was doing when Percy arrived. I don't have a specific update scheduale and probably never will.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Stiles - 6, Arachne - 18, Nico - 10, Bianca - 13, Percy - 5, Annabeth - 5

Stiles looked around, hands sweating on the hilts of his swords. He had enchanted them, but that didn't mean that they weren't annoying. There was a scream in the distance, and, upon hearing it, Stiles cursed. He had lost Arachne, who was one of his quest partners, several hours ago, and he had seen the other boy get ripped apart by hellhounds a few minutes after losing Arachne. Now it seemed that Arachne had found a monster as well. But it sounded like it had gone badly. Stiles sighed. How come his first quest ended horribly. Grandmother had wanted for the owner of the Lotus Casino to repay a debt that he'd owed her, so she had sent out Stiles and 2 others on a quest to find the man. Bad news: when they got to Las Vegas, monsters had immediately attacked them. Now Stiles was almost in front of the Casino, where he intended to enter, find the owner and leave.

What he didn’t expect was to find 2 children, obviously brother and sister, playing on the games. The brother, who looked like he was around ten or so, glanced up from his game and said cheerfully “Hello! My name’s Nico, what’s yours? Do you like Mythomagic? I do! If you don’t know how to play, that’s ok! I can teach you!” The kid, Nico, continued chattering to Stiles, pausing to take breath every once and a while. “Whoa, whoa, kid, calm down” Stiles told him. “Who’re you calling kid?! I’m older than you!” “Sorry, I’m just used to saying things like that.” “It’s ok. But do you know how to play Mythomagic?” “No, and I would ask you to teach me, but I need to find the owner of this casino. My grandmother sent me – she wishes to speak with him.”  
Nico told Stiles that the owner, Mr Hag Ling, stayed inside his office most of the time, which was by the gambling games. You can’t miss them, they’re the set of games right next to the pool. Stiles thanked him and then left to go look for him. After he managed to get Mr Ling to agree to pay up on his favour for Hera (but, annoyingly enough, neither of them would tell him what the favour was), and when he returned to camp, it was with droopy shoulders and sad eyes.

He reported that his two quest members had been killed by monsters before ever reaching the Casino, and then he started training as hard as he could. He didn’t want a repeat of this, and even though plenty of his peers told him it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but blame himself. After all, it was his fault that he couldn’t protect the others, right? Never mind that they were both over double his age and had been at camp for longer than him, he should’ve been able to save them! Dylan had been a good friend, as was James, but then they died later on that year, Dylan was on a quest and James was on border patrol.

**Time Skip – 1 year after Stiles’ First Quest**  
Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement. Grandmother had arranged for a group from Camp Half-Blood to come to one of the Olympian Council Meetings! Stiles was very curious about a lot of things, but Dionysus didn’t want to tell him and there were some things Chiron didn’t know. Therefore, he must make the trip to Olympus and ask himself. Chiron was calling out the names of the campers who were heading up, but Stiles’ ADHD made it so that he couldn’t really focus on what was being said. Suddenly Chiron called out “Μιχαήλ!”, so Stiles replied with a simple “Here!” His name was last on the list, so the small group wandered along to where Argus, the silent man who was covered in eyeballs, was ready to drive them to the Empire State building in one of the camp vans.

It was a 25-minute trip from camp to the Empire State Building. And then, of course, they had to deal with the annoying secretary, who refused to give them the key card 5 times. So annoying. But it was made worth it when they reached Olympus. It was made of Imperial Gold and Olympian Silver and Celestial Bronze. There were dozens of nymphs and dryads and minor gods floating around the place. Hera herself was waiting by the entrance for them to arrive, and she guided them the Throne Room with the words “Come along, the Council has almost begun. It is only waiting for us”, which made the visiting demigods feel warm inside.

However, time passed quickly and soon it was over, and the demigods were going to be showed around and would have the opportunity to ask questions. Afterwards, they would be given the chance to talk to their godly parent. But Stiles didn’t want to speak to Athena. Well, he did, but he wanted to ask the other gods some questions as well. You can’t blame him. He was a very curious little boy.

“Now then, Hermes, Apollo, you 2 will show the demigods around. Come back in 1 ½ hours and we will answer any questions. Alright? Run along then!” Zeus told them. Hermes and Apollo reluctantly got up from their thrones and walked over to the demigods, shrinking themselves as they did so. “Wow!” Stiles gushed. “That’s so cool!” Son of Athena he may be, but he was still a 7-year-old boy, and he still thought stuff like that was really awesome. “Thank you!” Apollo beamed. Hermes sighed. “Don’t inflate his ego anymore, ok kid? It’s large” was all he said. Stiles nodded.

Apollo and Hermes led the small group of around 25 demigods out, and Stiles hung near the front to bombard the 2 gods with questions. He even asked whether he could try helping out Hermes! It was a nice thought, but Hermes told him that maybe when he was older. Of course, Apollo then asked how old Stiles was and who’s his parent. “Wait, never mind, your parent had got to be Athena. Am I right? I mean, I guessed it because you’re asking so many questions” Apollo was beaming as Stiles nodded slowly.  
The rest of the 1 ½ hour went something like that. Stiles made friends with the gods, and they agreed to teach him to prank, starting with the easiest cabin – Cabin 10. Aphrodite’s cabin. But now it was time for questions to the gods, and so the demigods who had questions were split off from the others so that they knew who wanted to know more and who didn’t. Stiles, of course, joined the small group of curious demigods. He was last in line, which was good, because he had so many questions. After he’d asked all, of them, he reckoned that most if not all the mythical beings in there could tell who his godly parent was, even if they hadn’t known beforehand, like Apollo and Hermes. Even Athena hadn’t recognised him or his name, and she was his mother!

“Young demigod,” Zeus said, as he had taken an interest in the inquisitive young son of Athena with so many questions. “What is your age?” “7, my lord” the boy replied. “And your original home?” He understood that the young one may not consider it home anymore. “Beacon Hills, California. I left shortly after I turned 4, and Camp Half-Blood is my home now.” Zeus, as well as the other gods, noticed a slightly audible sneer in the child’s voice as he spoke the name of his hometown. He must have had some bad blood in there – it was probably why he’d run away.

**Time Skip – 2 years after Stiles’ First Quest**

Stiles looked out over the Camp and surrounding areas; he was on border patrol, which meant that he was looking for threats/new campers from a tall tree just outside of Camp’s borders because of his excellent eyesight. He looked into the distance, where there seemed to be a storm forming on the horizon. But as it got closer, Stiles noticed that it wasn’t actually a storm, but 3 demigods and a satyr sprinting from a huge wave of monsters. With a gasp, Stiles recognised Grover, the satyr who was sent out to try and rescue the daughter of Zeus, running alongside the 3 demigods.

Now, since he had gotten to Camp Half-Blood, Stiles had gotten an incredibly good reputation for being able to tell who someone’s parent was when he looked at their face. His reputation also stated that he was the best person to go to for information on… Well, anything. Werewolves, hydras, banshees, hellhounds, etc. He had information on all of them. He had even gone on a quest to the Underworld to gather information on the Furies and other creatures down there. When he had written it up, he had started the 5-page-long text on Hades with the words ‘Hades is very misunderstood’.

So, back to the new demigods. Stiles looked at their faces when they were close enough, and jumped off the tree, rolling as he landed to eliminate ground shock. He then went up to stand up, and chuckled at the looks of surprise of the son of Hermes’ and the daughter of Athena’s faces. The daughter of Zeus didn’t really seem to care, just giving him a nod. “So, I reckon that there’s just about enough time for introductions. My name’s Μιχαήλ, but I prefer Stiles, what’s your name?” The new campers exchanged glances before the daughter of Zeus told him “My name’s Thalia, and this is Luke and Annabeth” She gestured to each of her companions as she said their name.

“Ok, nice to meet you. I’m a child of Athena as well, Annabeth, so I’ll show you to our cabin later. You can take Arachne’s old bed.” He felt a great sense of sadness when he mentioned Arachne’s name, as he greatly missed her. He had been nominated as cabin leader after her death, and had been pressured into accepting it. Stiles had gotten help in dealing with it at the start, but now he handled it with ease. He went on a lot of quests to help relieve the pressure from his shoulders. And he was now an almost officially a pillar of Camp Half-Blood, with plenty of admirers. He had made blueprints of phones and electronic devices that demigods could use without monsters being attracted to them.

*****Luke’s POV*****

I felt really impressed with the way that this young child of Athena – Μιχαήλ, he said his real name was? – handled the battle. He seemed like the kind of person who would do anything for what he wants. And his battle skills! I could feel myself grow a small crush. But I didn’t know how big that crush would grow over the next few days. As we fought, Μιχαήλ told us about himself. Apparently he was originally from Beacon Hills, California, where Athena raised him until he was 3 until the guise of ‘Claudia Stilinski’, who married John Stilinski until her ‘death’ when Stiles was free.

Μιχαήλ seemed so open and yet mysterious, as he told us that he left his hometown when he was 4, and spent ½ a year on the run with Hera, who he affectionately called ‘Grandmother’, but he never told us what happened in the year between when his mother died and when he ran away. If I could hazard a guess, I’d say that it was something horrible. Lovely.

But then he saw something in the air that I couldn’t see, and rushed back to his cabin, telling us that he was “getting something to help us! Be right back!” I nodded, even though I had a feeling that he couldn’t see it. What seemed like seconds later, Μιχαήλ was back, holding onto something that appeared to be a crystal, but I didn’t know why he had it. But its purpose was made clear very soon afterwards. Μιχαήλ held it high in the air, letting the sunlight reflect through and land on one of the Furies’ wings, causing it to steam slightly. I was amazed. I had never come across any who could do this before, and yet here was this child, younger than me, doing it with ease! It was incredible. But not all of us made it to Camp. Μιχαήλ ordered us back, saying that we would be overrun soon. He stayed back to fight, giving us enough time to cross the border and make it into Camp. Except for Thalia. She wanted to fight, refused to let this courageous young boy save her. It didn’t matter, what they did, the monsters kept on coming at them. Eventually, however, they had to start moving back, lest they themselves die.

All I could do was watch as the remaining 2 Furies struck, slicing Μιχαήλ from his shoulder to his thigh and Thalia from her head to her private bits. There was no way that they could survive a hit like that, either of them. Apparently Queen Hera thought so too, as she flashed down with Lord Apollo, who already had his healing equipment out. But what I found the most annoying was the fact that they seemed to ignore Thalia; the 2 gods only focused on Μιχαήλ, even going so far as to bring him to the infirmary at Olympus. They just left Thalia to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I started working on this immediately after I finished the previous chapter, so... Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be: What Stiles is doing whilst Percy's on his first quest. Hint hint: Stiles takes a visit back to Beacon Hills to check up on Talia Hale and her pack, and finds out that Derek is having sex with Kate Argent, who wants to murder his family.


	3. Chapter 2

**9 Years Ago (When Stiles left Beacon Hills)**

**Beacon Hills**

*****Derek POV*****

I stared at the newspaper in front of me. On the front page it had a picture of a young boy, aged around 2 or 3, and the article inside of it said that the boy’s name was Μιχαήλ Stilinski, who preferred Stiles, son of Sheriff Stilinski and his late wife, my mother’s best friend, he was 4 when he ran away sometime between 2-3 weeks ago, and that Melissa McCall was the one who was putting in the most effort into finding him. Not his father, who could apparently care less.

“I do believe that this is a momentous occasion.” And there was my uncle and, coincidently enough, my best friend, Peter. He’s an annoying asshole that’s about 10 years older than my 12 years. “Derek’s actually reading something of his own free will and not because someone’s forced him! So do tell, nephew, what’s it about?” Peter’s way too excited about this, I feel. “Nothing! Just an article about a missing kid!” I told him, all in the name of shutting him up, of course. Peter was unbearable when he didn’t shut up. Mum would usually just kick him out of the house until he wasn’t as annoying. Perks of being the Alpha. Sometimes I wish I was the Alpha with its power; then I see mum trying to deal with the pack and I think to myself _definitely not_.

“Oh yes, Stiles Stilinski” Mum said, walking into the room. “His mother was an amazing person before she died. She used to bring him around all the time, and he would play with Cora. You remember him, don’t you, Derek? The little boy with the amber eyes and brown hair who you said smelled ‘weird’? That’s Mrs Stilinski’s son” I started nodding about halfway through her little speech, remembering the small but fun boy that had come over with his mother several times, something that had stopped when Claudia Stilinski had died.

At the start both of them had smelled like lightning and smells that were generally associated with libraries such as parchment and ink. But on their last visit, although none of us would know that it was their last, they had smelled like home, pack, family, which was, in my opinion, a much better smell.

**Time skip – 9 Years Later**

**Camp Half-Blood**

*****Third Person POV*****

Stiles yawned and stretched, almost hitting the ceiling. He muttered a complaint, then looked out of the window to see the sun shining at him. He scowled at it, as he had gotten a late night’s sleep last night researching supernatural creatures on his custom-made computer. Unfortunately, Cabin 9 had only made one, so everyone else could only be jealous. Stiles had the email of the Hale pack, specifically Talia Hale and her younger brother, Peter, as well as the email of Daedalus, his half-brother. The two of them liked to compare ideas and complain to each other about, well, anything that came to mind. They would Skype to each other and spend hours ranting to each other about the cabin designs, the state of Cabin 11, the strawberry fields, the selfishness of the gods (the sky rumbled with warning thunder to that one, to which Stiles yelled at it “YOU KNOW THAT IT’S TRUE, DON’T DENY IT!” It had quietened down quite quickly after that), even the fact that Dionysus was too stupid to find out the loophole in his punishment (the sky rumbled then, too).

Stiles had gone on plenty of quests, and sometimes when he was bored he would go on a personal quest to either the Underworld or the Lotus Casino, as he was rather fond of Hades and his children, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Because Stiles now had a computer that wouldn’t attract monsters when he used it, he had set up Hades, Hera, Hestia, Zeus (after doing a few quests for him, Stiles had found out that Zeus was an alright person, if a little arrogant. Alright, a lot arrogant. But he now called Zeus Grandfather, just because he could, and it kept Stiles on his grandfather’s good side), Demeter, Artemis (Stiles had a healthy respect for Artemis and her Hunters, and had even burned some food for them more than once, just so that they would continue answering his Skype calls), Hephaestus, Apollo (He may have an ego the size of Mount Olympus, but his children were okay and Stiles understood that Apollo might want someone to talk to on his daily cycles), Tyche, Hecate, Nemesis, Hebe and Melinoe (It was always good to have to goddess of ghosts, the goddess of luck and the goddess of balance on your side).

So now Stiles decided to get up and look at the time. His small digital clock read 6:15 am. “Too early” He groaned, hiding under the covers. Breakfast started at 8:05 am, so he had plenty of time. But wait, Stiles had promised Hades that he would Skype them sometime soon, and anyway, he had a feeling that something was going to happen today. After all, Chiron had personally gone with Grover Underwood to look after a new demigod earlier this year, and that never happened. Ever. Even when Camp had found out about Thalia, Chiron hadn’t gone undercover. So Stiles was going to Skype Hades and Persephone and see whether they knew why.

“Good morning Μιχαήλ” Persephone said brightly, oh yeah, it was almost Spring, yay! “How are you this morning?” “Alright thank you, Persephone, and I have got to say that you are looking stunning, but I’m afraid that this isn’t a social call.” Stiles replied. “Pity” She told him. Persephone was wearing a beautiful turquoise blue dress with matching 2 inch heels and some pomegranate flowers were holding back her hair. She looked stunningly vibrant next to Hades, who had a black shirt with the words _My life was over when I met you_ and some dark grey jeans. He looked a lot like an older version of Nico with different clothes on. “Do you know why Chiron suddenly decided to attend Yancy Academy as the Latin teacher at the start of this year?” Hades and Persephone raised their left eyebrows at the same time, to which Stiles blushed and said quietly “I may or may not have eavesdropped on the end of Chiron’s conversation with Mr D.” Their eyebrows lowered back down to normal.

“Well, to answer your question, yes, I think I do know why” Hades told him. “Why?” Stiles asked. “Because we have recently found a child of Poseidon in Yancy Academy, so I have sent Alecto to find out whether or not the boy has my helmet. Someone stole it, and Zeus’ lightning bolt, at the Winter Solstice. And it is highly suspicous that Poseidon fathered a child 12 years ago, and his trident hasn’t been stolen, yes? So Chiron has most likely gone to protect the child.” Hades said. He sounded thoughtful at the end, which got Stiles slightly worried, but he tried not to show it on his face or let it leak into his voice as he said “Well, thanks for the information, I’ll sacrifice some food to you at breakfast as well, okay? Bye!” And he disconnected his Skype and checked the time again. 6:45 am. Ugh. Well, he’s obviously not going to go back to sleep, so why shouldn’t he do something productive, like take a shower and get dressed. He knew that the kids from Cabin 7 would be up, so he can go out and have some fun with them before breakfast.So that’s what Stiles did.

He walked outside after doing the essentials (eg taking a shower, getting changed, brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth, etc.) and immediately spotted Danny Mahaelani, one of Stiles’ best friends, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, who were Danny’s half-brothers, and Lee was the cabin leader. “Hey Μιχαήλ!” Stiles raised his hand ato acknowledge the greeting from the Hawaiian boy. They were the same age, but whereas Stiles was a year round camper, Danny went back to his mother and step-father in their home Beacon Hills at the end of every summer. The two boys’ other best friend, who was a son of Eris, minor goddess of discord and strife, was a major asshole called Jackson Whittemore. Stiles, with his thirst for knowledge, had quickly found out that Jackson was adopted by the Whittemores, because his original parents had died. Well, his original father and step-mother. Jackson’s real mother was a goddess, she couldn’t die. Stiles had found this out when they were 8, and he and Danny had helped Jackson come to terms with the fact that he was lucky, now he had 3 mothers and 2 fathers, unlike Danny, who had 1 mother and 2 fathers, or Stiles, who had 1 father and 1 mother. Jackson was like Danny, he was only at Camp Half-Blood for the summer, but it was okay, they brought back plenty of tales from their school. Apparently there was this kid called Scott McCall who went to Beacon Hills Primary, where Jackson and Danny went to school, and Jackson kept complaining about the fact that Scott had asthma and would always slow everyone down, and he kept on trying to play sports, but he was horrible and blah blah blah. Stiles usually just tuned Jackson out by then, to be honest.

“Alright, I’ll be the captain for one team, and” Lee looked over the rest of his cabin and Stiles. Everyone wanted Stiles in their team. Sure, he was horrible at the game itself, but he made excellent strategies for the team to follow. Stiles’ team would win more often than not. After all, basketball was a difficult game to plan for, even for the campers in Cabin 6. "Will, you can be the other captain. We'll do Paper Scissors Rock for who gets to pick Stiles". Stiles was always the first person picked, _always_. 3 years ago, when Stiles was 10, he had made the decision to step down and let Annabeth become leader of Cabin 6, and he had never regretted it since. He was the official cabin leader for Cabin 2, and the unoffical leader for Cabins 1 and 3 until there were any who were meant to be in those cabins. Even then, Stiles would take the reins until the camper had gotten used to life at Camp Half-Blood and wanted to take over the duties of being cabin leader. Stiles had even moved out around 20 campers from Cabin 11 into Cabin 2, with Hera’s permission of course. Those 20 campers were claimed, but their parent just didn’t have a cabin, so Stiles moved them in. Cabin 2 was now a very cheerful and motherly place, as it seemed that all Grandmother had needed was some campers to look up to her as a mother and sacrifice food to her and live in her cabin for her to mellow out, she even partially forgave Grandfather for his cheating. I said partially.

Stiles had even taken Grandmother down to the mortal world and shown her divorces, and she had immediately gotten one. Amphitrite, ex-wife of Poseidon, had immediately gotten one the minute Gradmother had said that she was going to do them for the gods. So had Hephaestus. He didn’t like being married to Aphrodite, as it only forced him to make her jewellary. She had immediately gotten married to Ares. Persephone had mellowed out as well, as Hades had reversed the curse that had kept her in the Underworld, and had even offered to get a divorce. But centuries of living with Hades had shown Persephone how lonely he was, and so she had taken the divorce, but decided to live down there with him for part the year. Demeter was happy that her daughter was free from the Underworld, but angry because her daughter refused to come and live in Olympus full time. They had major family issues to sort through. But the first thing Grandmother did with her new divorce powers (well not really new, she had them before, as she had had them before but hadn’t realised it, but oh well) was get a divorce with Grandfather, which still left her with her position as Queen of the Gods, but it didn’t have any strings attached (like having to watch your husband cheat on you century after century and being forbidden to cheat on him), so she could also go and have small relationships with mortals and immortals as well. What? She was still a beautiful lady, being married to Zeus had just made her off-limits. But she swore that she would wait for a century or 2 before having a fling, which made Stiles very relieved.

**Time Skip – Later That Day**

Stiles looked instinctively towards Thalia’s Pine, behind which there seemed to be lightning streaking down. **ROAR!** Uh-oh. Stiles recognised that sound. It was the Minotaur, and so he started running towards the monster, unlike any sane demigod, who would’ve run away from it. The Minotaur was after a half-blood, and Stiles wasn’t about to let that kid die. He tore through the forest, stopping when he saw a young boy, a year or so younger than him, attack the monster. Stiles considered it, then mentally shrugged and walked over to help the kid. “Hey kid!” He called, jabbing with his sword, trying to remember the Minotaur’s weak spot. “What’s your name, and do you know your parent?” Aha! Stiles remembered that the Minotaur got confused when you said its real name, Asterion, and when you jumped on its head. “Percy Jackson!” the kid, Percy, replied, apparently trusting Stiles. Stiles then linked his hands together, telling Percy to “Use my hands to jump onto his head!” Then he used an uncommon trick to throw his voice around to the other side of the clearing, calling out “Asterion! Asterion! Oh, where is my Asterion?!” The Minotaur looked around confused, and, using to confusion to his advantage, Percy used Stiles’ hands to leap onto the Minotaur’s head, his landing effectively breaking off one of its horns. Percy then stabbed the monster in the head using its broken horn. “Well done” Stiles praised gently, then sprinted forward to catch the younger half-blood as he fell unconcious.

When Percy woke up, Annabeth was feeding him some ambrosia, and he accidently kicked her in the stomach. Stiles was helping Jackson to swordfight, teaching him to take his agression out on the dummy. Percy felt kind of scared, but he then fell unconscious shortly afterwards. When Percy woke up for the second time, Annabeth was there, and so was Mr Brunner (Chiron), Grover and the older kid who helped him defeat the Minotaur who killed Percy’s mum. “Hello Percy, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood” The older kid was the first one to notice that Percy was awake. “My name’s Μιχαήλ, but I’d prefer it if you called me Stiles, and this is my half-sister Annabeth, and Chiron, who I think you know already as Mr Brunner?” The kid, Stiles, looked curiously at Mr Brun- Chiron, but continued on. “And I think you already know Grover. I’ll show you around Camp, but I have to leave for a quest in 2 and a ½ hours, so it’ll be a bit quick. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in Cabin 11 until your godly parent claims you, and just a warning, it’s rather cramped in there.”

As he spoke, Stiles was helping Percy to get up and walk out the door. “I’ve been here since I was almost 5, my mother’s Athena, I’m the cabin leader of Cabin 2, and the unofficial leader of Cabins 1 & 3, you see, those ones over there.” Stiles pointed to the two cabins in the middle of the U-shape. “Male gods are odd numbers on the left, females are even on the right. Except for Cabin 12, as Lady Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus, so he’s an unofficial goddess. I’m just waiting for a child of Zeus or a child of Poseidon, even though if they wanted me to I’d do their counsellor duties for them. They’d probably join Cabin 2 in activities anyway.” Stiles showed Percy around, chattering all the time, which Percy was grateful for since it meant that he didn’t have to speak. Finally, around 2 hours later, Stiles showed him the cabins up close. “In the middle, see the fire pit there?” Percy nodded, looking to where Stiles’ finger was pointing. He could just about see an 8-year-old girl inside of the flames, but he presumed that she was a nymph. “That’s Lady Hestia’s hearth there, and you can see her from time to time. Be sure to be respectful to her, as she’s the kindest of the Olympians, and unless you really piss her off, she’s going to be fair and kind to you. Thinking about it, Jackson almost managed to piss her off that bad, he joked about giving her offerings one time. He gave her over half of his meal for weeks afterwards.” Apparently the girl wasn’t a nymph, but a former Olympian. Huh.

“So Percy, here’s Cabin 11, where you’ll be staying. Luke’s the counsellor for Cabin 11, HEY LUKE!” Stiles yelled the last part into the cabin, and a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar running down the side of his face walked out. “Hey Μιχαήλ” He said casually, but his cheeks turned slightly pink when Stiles said “Hey Luke” back. “So, I’ve shown the new camper around, but I have to go on that quest for Hades in ½ an hour with Danny and Jackson, and I haven’t packed yet, so I need to leave now. But this is the new camper, his name is Percy Jackson, and, I’m sorry Luke, he’s undetermined.” There was a chorus of groans from inside the cabin. Percy got the feeling that being undetermined was a bad thing. “Look on the bright side, I got permission from Grandmother to move out the rest of the campers whose parents don’t have cabins, so there’s that. Poseidon is firm on there being at least one child of his in Cabin 3, and they have to say yes as well, until anyone, claimed or otherwise, moves into his cabin. Grandfather flat out refused, which is sad, but he said that unless Thalia comes back to life, or some other child of his, of which there isn’t any, moves in, then he will let that happen. But once again, they have to approve as well. I’d love to hang around, but I only have 15 minutes’ left, so bye!” Stiles turned and he fled towards one of the cabins on the other side of the U-shape to pack.

¼ of an hour later saw Stiles, Danny and Jackson standing next to Thalia’s Pine with Chiron and Luke, as after the whole thing about Luke having a crush on Stiles was over, Luke had joined their little band of best friends. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t still have a crush on Stiles, because he did, but Luke had realised that Stiles didn’t like him that way, and preferred him as a friend. And it was alright in the long run. There had also been a few fights about the whole ‘Annabeth likes Luke’ thing, where their friendship was relatively new so Danny and Jackson had sided with Stiles, but never mind. Now they were the best of friends, and Luke was there to see them off. “Good luck” he told them, eyes alight with mischief. “Don’t give in to him, Luke! Eventually he’ll just go away and bug someone else… Like that Ares kid, Mike. Look out for him, and remember that if you start to give way, Hestia has a special laptop you can use to contact us, kay?” Stiles told him. It made Luke laugh as he remembered the first time he told them about Kronos trying to persuade Luke to help him destroy the gods.

**Flashback starts**

_  
Luke brought his best friends, Danny Mahaelani, Jackson Whittemore and Μιχαήλ Stilinski, deep into the forest. Kronos had been trying to get Luke to help him for months, but now he felt that they needed to know. “Guys, there’s something I haven’t been telling you.” He started. As expected, Stiles jumped right in. “Is this about why you’ve been refusing to steal some chips for me? Because I feel really disappointed that you won’t bring in chips, Luke. I thought that we were buddies!” “No, Μιχαήλ, nothing like that. I already explained why I won’t bring in sweet foods to you! Anyway, I asked you here because I want to tell you something.” “Well then, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Tell us!” That was Jackson, who was apparently back to being a jackass. “Well, you know how Kronos is our great-grandfather?” “He’s being trying to convince you to join his side, hasn’t he!” Danny gasped. So did Stiles, who apparently could shut up when he wanted to. “Yes” Luke admitted miserably. “For the past few months, Kronos has been trying to convince me to join his side against the gods.” “The Force is strong in you, young one!” Stiles told him grandly, which was basically Stiles speak for “You can survive against him, youngling! I believe in you!” Even when translated Stiles still had to make a quote. *Sigh*_.

**Flashback Ends**

So Luke smiled at them and said goodbye, not knowing whether or not they would come back. And oh, he hoped that they would come back. They were the only ones who made it possible for Luke to continue resisting Kronos, who was admittedly getting stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to make this chapter and the one after it come out at around the same time, plus I published another story. It's a lot sadder than this one, though


	4. Chapter 3

Stiles sighed as he watched Half-Blood Hill disappear around the corner, his head turned to face out the back window. “Worried about the new kid?” Danny asked, staring out the side window. “Why should he? The kid’ll be alright with Luke to look after him. You know this.” And there was Jackson, back with his douchebag attitude, which was always bigger when they left Camp, causing his best friends to call him ‘Jackass’ for all the time they were on a quest together. “Oh shut up, Jackass, you know how Stiles is, he’ll worry for ages about every kid that he looks after.” The two friends started arguing back and forth for the entire journey, until they reach 2 blocks away from the Casino, where Stiles told them “Shut up, you two. We’re here”. They had planned to get dropped off here, and would then make their way to the Casino, where they would spend a day there for Jackson and Danny to have fun whilst Stiles found the kids. After that, Jackson and Danny would explain it to Nico and Bianca whilst Stiles had some fun before they left. At least, that was the plan. This is what happened in reality:

As soon as they got out of the car, Stiles set off, Danny and Jackson trailing behind him checking for monsters, a hand on their weapons. Danny had several syringes filled with some poison or other to make mortals either go to sleep, make mortals see something other than what they actually saw using the Mist, or make the person/god it was injected into talk gibberish for over 5 hours. Stiles had never really stuck around to find out how long exactly, and he didn't think Danny knew either. Jackson definitely knew, as one time Stiles had injected it into Jackson's body as revenge for a prank. Danny also had a Celestial Bronze sword named Σιδηρουργείο, which meant ‘Forge’. It was a gift from Hephaestus when Danny had gone on a year-long quest to rescue any and all demigods, but actively seeking out kids of Hephaestus. There had been 1 kid, Leo Valdez, who Danny had found but Hephaestus had warned him that Leo was mean to stay there until the time came for the next Great Prophecy to be completed. Plus, apparently Leo’s mother, Esperenza Valdez, wanted to raise her son in the mortal world. So yeah, Hephaestus had made Danny Σιδηρουργείο to use. Danny also had a silver bow, which was a gift from Stiles and was made from the same material as the Hunters’ arrows. As Artemis’ favourite child of Apollo, she had also blessed Danny’s bow, causing him to name it δώρο φεγγαριού, or ‘moon’s gift’.

Jackson’s weapons were far simpler. He had a beautiful but deadly sword, gifted by his birth mother Eris who had taken it from Aphrodite who had gotten Ares to give it to her and then shrunk it. He called it διχόνοια πολέμου, or ‘War’s Discord’, and it was named after the sword’s original owner and the one who gave it to Jackson, Eris, or Discord. Stiles had a weapon that he had enchanted himself, and had helped Hephaestus forge it using Olympian Silver (a gift from Artemis), wolfsbane (a gift from Persephone), a special gift from Iris (that she swore on the River Styx would help him and not hinder him), a peacock feather (a gift from Hera – it would help the user fit in anywhere), an extremely powerful magical core (a gift from Thanatos and Hecate – Stiles needed to have a weapon that would become whichever weapon he wanted, and therefore it needed a core, so it could become a wand or a staff), mortal Steel (a gift from Hermes – It had to work on mortals too, didn’t it?), part of Zeus lightning bolt, part of Poseidon’s trident (This was a joint gift from both Amphirite and Poseidon – Amphirite to say thank you for informing Hera about divorces and Poseidon to say thank you for looking after his son), part of the Helm of Darkness (from Hades to help him get by unnoticed), a spark from Hecate’s Torches, and a small flame from Hestia’s Hearth. She had grown quite fond of him. These all made up into a sword that Stiles affectionately called the βελόνα ίριδας, or the Iris Needle. He had enchanted it to turn into any weapon and had carved runes all over its staff form, which would then be invisible on any other version. Stiles found that pretty cool when Hecate had told him.

When the trio walked into the Casino, they were immediately shown to Mr Hag Ling, who was the person in charge of it all, if you remember. Stiles had been here heaps of times; they were good friends now. “Hello Hugo!” Stiles exclaimed, moving in immediately for a hug. He had found out that Mr Ling preferred to be called ‘Hugo’ instead of Hag, as it sounded more normal. “Hello, Μιχαήλ” Hugo said tiredly. “Back again?” “YUP!” Stiles grinned. “But this time I’m not here for fun. Lord Hades gave us a quest to retrieve Bianca and Nicola di Angelo from here and bring them to camp. It’s a real pity, so I’ll send these 2” he motioned to Danny and Jackson, who had been silently playing Paper Scissors Rock behind him “To go have some fun and I’ll look for the kids. Before you ask, Bianca is 13 and Nicola is 10. Nicola is a young boy, so he will probably be around the arcade, so I’m going to look there first. Do you have any questions or objections?” “Actually yes, I have one objection. Why don’t you 3 have some fun, and I’ll send security to get the kids?” “That’s actually a better idea, sure. Can you tell security to tell the kids that we’ll be at the…” Stiles did a half-turn and looked at his best friends “Pool” they said at the same time. “Pool it is then.” “Sure” Hugo told them, then pressed a button for security. “Boys, can you go get Bianca and Nicola di Angelo for me? Tell them that their ride out of here is waiting for them at the pool.” Hugo then smiled at the younger demigods and made shooing motions with his hands. The security guards walked out before the 13-year-olds. “Go on boys, go have some fun!” They wasted no more time, running out the office door and down the staircase.

The best part of having magic, Stiles decided as he slid down the slide, was that he could will it to change their clothes to swimming shorts as they were running towards the exceptionally fun pool and by the time they reached it their original clothes would be replaced. But when he saw Nico and Bianca approaching the pool warily a few hours later, he headed straight towards them. “Nico! Bianca!” Stiles called, and felt relieved when he saw their heads snap up. “Stiles!” Nico yelled, and then ran straight for the now older boy, tackling him in a hug. Bianca just walked towards the boys, chuckling and admiring Stiles’ body. Last time they had seen him he was 11, still pretty hot, but he was too young. She thought that Jackson and Danny were pretty cute as well, she guessed, but in her eyes Stiles was super-HOT. Neither of the di Angelo siblings were oblivious to the stopped time in the Lotus Hotel & Casino, after all, how could they not be, Stiles came to visit them every once and a while and he was always older than the last time he had come, whereas the siblings stayed the same age.

Siles noticed Bianca staring at his body and said “Likee what you see?” Bianca blushed but replied with “What year is it?”, effectively switching the subject. Stiles silently cursed his ADHD as he told her “2007” **(A/N I’m saying that the events of Teen Wolf Season 1 happened in 2011)**. He realised that they should be getting out of there before they stayed too long. For some reason Stiles couldn’t feel the Threads of Time like he used to, which meant that he was as vunerable here as anyone else. He could clearly remember the last time he hadn’t been able to feel the Threads; it was shortly after his 8th birthday and he had gotten stuck in there for a year, but when he had come back to Camp everyone had asked about how he had gotten out of the Underworld. When he’d said that he had been inside of the Lotus Casino, everyone had been shocked, and had then informed him that it had been a year since he had gone into it. So now, Stiles used his magic to summon Jackson (who was about to go down the waterslide) and Danny (who was ¾ of the way down the waterslide) to him so that they could get out before they were trapped. But it seemed that his best friends were already under the spell of the Casino. They didn’t want to leave, but Stiles made them, and pretty soon they were all outside, looking up at the stars thatthey couldn’t see. It was Jackson’s idea, as he had gotten pretty drunk

“Hey” said boy slurred. “Why don’t you come and go to school with us? We can say that you’re like Danny’s cousin or something.” Stiles had started recording as soon as Jackson ad opened his mouth, just so that Jackson would remember it the next morning. “That’s actually a good idea” Danny said, surprised. As all of them were underaged, the others hadn’t had any alcohol. How Jackson had gotten a hold of some, let alone enough to make him drunk, was beyond them. “Yeah, we just need to bring these 2 to ither Camp or their father’s place. Actually, let’s bring them to Camp. I can give them the tour and settle them into Cabin 2, and Danny, you can work on faking school records for me. My name will be Stiles Brunner, if Chiron agrees, and I am your cousin via your father, okay?t’s just that my biological dad is John Stilinski” “The Sheriff” Danny broke in. Stiles scowled at him before continuing on “When did he become the Sheriff? How did he become the Sheriff? He abused me for around a year before I ran away! Anyways, because my father is probably well-known in Beacon Hills, we will change my last name. My father is Mr Brunner, who is a qualified Latin teacher, and my mother died in childbirth. Now all we need is Chiron’s approval and we’ll be set. Also, I texted Argus, he’s coming to find us and take us back there in one of the Camp vechicles.” “Cool” Nico said. Jackson by this point had fallen unconscious, and the unanimous descision was that Danny was going to be the one to carry him. Stiles smirked at him when Argus showed up before climbing into the back with Bianca and Nico.

“So Nico, what’s your sexuality?” Stiles started the conversation by making Nico blush and mumble “I’m gay…” “Awesome! Did you hear that, Danny?! You aren’t the only gay person in the vechicle anymore!” “What?!” Bianca screeched, and Stiles and Nico covered their ears. “Well, I’m bisexual, Danny’s gay, Jackson’s straight, and now Nico’s gay! Who are you with, Bianca? Are you straight or bisexual?” Bianca blushed as well and said quietly “I think that I’m bisexual, y’know? Because I’ve had a crush on one of the girls in my school back in the 40’s, and I hae a crush on you now, so…” “Well, your crush on Stiles is pretty obvious, didn’t you hear the last thing Jackson said before he fell unconscious? He said ‘just get your act together and ask him out already. He’s more than likely to say no, but…’ and then he fell unconscious.” They were almost at the Camp borders, so all conversation dried up about everything except for things about Camp Hlaf-blood.

Finally, the summer was over. At the Pavelion the night after the 3 questers got back, it was revealed to them that Percy, the unclaimed demigod that Stiles had shown around just before his quest, was a son of Poseidon and had had a quest to go and retrieve Zeus’ lightning bolt. But before he’d left, Percy had asked Chiron to tell Stiles when he got back that Percy wanted Stiles to continue being the cabin counselor whilst he was away. Stiles had told Chiron about his plans for the upcoming year and Chiron had agreed to them, so Stiles, Danny and Jackson had started making Stiles’ records. Stiles also learned about the history of Beacon Hills, about how the Hales were a werewolf pack but they had been burned in a fire. Stiles had done some more research into it (he had gone into New York and spoken to both Derek and Laura Hale, 2 of the few remaining Hales, getting information about it. He had helped Derek with his guilt and Laura with forgiving her brother for having sex with the killer of their family) and had found out that Katherine and Gerald Argent were to blame for the fire that killed over 20 innocents, leaving only Cora (though no one apart from Stiles and herself knew it), Derek and Laura Hale alive and Peter Hale comatosed with severe burns.

So what did Stiles do? Naturally, he took Bianca and Nico to Olympus and spoke to Grandfather Zeus about punishing the Argents (except for their daughter Allison – she still had no idea about the hnters or any of it. Besides, Victoria Argent couldn’t have kids, and Allison’s mother was none other than Eon, Ares’ twin sister, minor goddess of War, so Zeus couldn’t harm her without offending his daughter) for their crimes. Gerad was batshit crazy and had manipulated his daughter from birth, and had also manipulated his daughter-in-law, so those 2 were also crazy. He was trying to manipulate his daughter Allison as well, meaning that since in the Argent family the mean were warriors and the woman were leaders, he would still calling the shots. Zeus agreed, and Hera, overhearing their conversation, subtly planted the idea that the family should move to Beacon Hills in Chris Aregnt’s head. He had been slightly manipulated as well, but not as mush as his wife and sister. So the Argents moved back to Beacon Hills, where they enrolled Allison Argent into Beacon Hills Middle School as a student. Hera told her ex-husband and Stiles of this new development, so Stiles, Danny and Jackson could keep an eye on Allison in school.

Now it was Stiles’ first day at school ever, so he drove his beautiful dark blue motorcycle to school and waited for his best friends to come. They did, but then Jackson caught sight of a kid with a crooked jaw and started verbally bullying him. Stiles sighed and called out “Hey Jackass!” from his spot next to the doors where he’d been waiting. Jackson spun around, anger written all over his face, looking for the person who had called him ‘Jackass’, but when he saw Stiles he grinned and walked on over to give the boy a hug. Danny and the red-haired girl who’d been standing with the 2 also turned, and Danny ran over to sweep Stiles into a hug just before Jackson got there. “I missed you too, cuz” Stiles chuckled, hugging Danny back. “But could you please let go of me, I think my ribs are going to crack soon.” Danny dutifully put his cousin down, and the red-haired girl, who had walked on over after him, asked “And who, exactly, is this?” She looked beautiful, with cold green eyes and a fixed smile. She was wearing a knee-length pink dress that hugged her curves and purple high heels with a matching purple handbag that had the words ‘Just being me!’ written on it in cursive pink. Overall, she looked like a fashion model, and Stiles told her so. She ignored the compliment, waiting for an answer from either her boyfriend or her boyfriend’s best friend. “Oh, this is Stiles Brunner, he’s my cousin” Danny told her, remembering to make introductions. “Stiles, this is Lydia Martin, Queen Bee of Beacon Hills Middle School.” “Oh.” Stiles replied, his eyebrows lifting up in surprise. “Well I’m sorry for complimenting you, _your majesty_. Also Danny, Jackass, who’s the kid over there?” He pointed to the kid that Jackson was bullying. “Oh, that’s Scott McCall, you remember Jackson talking about him at camp?” Danny told him. “Talking? What talking? Jackson has never _talked_ about anyone named Scott McCall at camp. He’s _complained_ about a Scott McCall, sure, which is a different thing from talking, Danny, but he’s never actually _talked_ about the guy.” Stiles did a once-over of the kid, who was apparently named Scott. “True fact” Danny laughed. Then the bell rang. “Ok, so I have to meet the principal and a girl named Allison Argent out here now, so you guys can go to class and I’ll see you around?” “Yeah, sure, you can sit with us at lunch” Jackson told him. “Deal! I’ll see you then, if I don’t see you in class.” And with that, Jackson, Danny and Lydia left, chatting and laughing to each other. Once they were out of sight, Scott quickly stood up and left for his own class, groaning at his timetable.

About ¾ of an hour after the bell went, the principal hurried out of the school, and immediately apologised to Stiles and Allison about being late. He showed them around, then gave them their timetable and their books before exiting to his office. Stiles and Allison each looked at their timetables, and then swapped, because the principal had given Allison Stiles’ timetable, and vice versa. It didn’t really matter though, because they had the same classes, except Stiles had Italian instead of Latin classes, which were being taught by Mr Brunner, who was faking being Stiles’ father. Jackson was doing Latin as well, so that he could keep an eye on Allison, but Danny was learning Italian with Stiles. Okay, so fine, Stiles had already known every single language by the age of 5 ½. So what? He liked Italian classes, it gave him a reasonable excuse to miss a term of school. At least once a year, Stiles and Hera would go to visit some nymphs that lived in Rome. They had been tricked there, but were never released, and were always angry. Stiles wanted Hades to make the person who bound the nymphs to the buried well release them, but he refused. Something about how it was too dangerous and blah blah blah. Okay, Stiles wasn’t really listening to Hades as he gave his excuses.

The day flew by quite fast, and before Stiles knew it, it was lunchtime. Lydia had become best friends with Allison, so she joined their group. Stiles had met Erica, who was prone to having seizures at any time, Isaac, who was abused by his father, and Boyd, who nobody noticed. Well, nobody noticed Boyd who wasn’t called Stiles. Stiles had been raised to notice everything around since the age of 4, so he managed to get Jackson and Danny to include the other 3. They were let in when Stiles told his best friends their stories, so now there was only 1 actual friendless person in the school. Even Greenburg had 1 friend! But Scott McCall was at the bottom of the social ladder, only raised up a bit when Stiles stood up for him against Jackson’s bullying. But then Scott learned that he wasn’t special in Stiles’ eyes, Stiles just didn’t like bullying. And Stiles had asked around his group of friends about their sexuality, except for Jackson and Danny. When asked why he didn’t ask them, he replied that he already knew that Jackson was straight and Danny was gay, so there was no point.

For the question about their sexuality, Isaac ducked his head and mumbled that he was gay, but was raised to believe it was wrong by his father, so Stiles swore that he would have his revenge. The next week found Gerard Argent, Kate Argent, Victoria Argent and Mr Lahey strung up, beaten and bruised. Chris Argent had gotten a little note that said _You’re only spared because of 2 things. A) Your crime was to cheat on your wife and to kill a bunch of innocents. B) Your daughter Allison needs one parent to complete raising her. Her mother is a goddess of war, she can harm you very badly, so look after Allison. S.S._ Chris had known that the mother of Allison was a goddess; how could he not, when he had sometimes worked alongside Artemis’ Hunt? He realised that he should probably clue Allison in, but first off, he needed to find out who this mysterious ‘S.S.’ person is. So, in the morning, he casually asked his daughter if she knew anyone who’s initials were S.S. by any chance? She shook her head, then asked him “Dad, where’s Mum? And for that matter, where’s Aunt Kate and Grandfather?”

He told her that Victoria, Kate and Gerard had been kidnapped because of some stuff that they had done which was very bad. He then proceeded to tell her of her heritage as a daughter of Enyo. He also reminded her of the girls in silver parkas who they had crossed a few times, and told her that they were the Hunters of Artemis. Chris also warned her of the dangers, and gave her an Imperial Gold sword that they had, because Chris Argent was a descendant of Fortuna, who was his great-grandmother through his mother. Chris had gotten the lucky genes from his mother, Kate had gotten the monster-attracting ones. It seemed like Allison had also gotten the lucky genes, but she would attract more monsters. Chris didn’t have a very big scent, all his did was antagonise any monster within 1 foot of him. But even if a monster did get that close, most of the time they wouldn’t try to kill him anyway. He was lucky like that.

When Allison went to school the next day, she arrived slightly later than she intended to. She intended to arrive at 7:55. She arrived at 8:15. The bell rang at 8:45. She still had half an hour till the bell rung. Plenty of time to question the other new kid, Stiles. But same as yesterday, he leaning on the school wall next to the doors, a smirk on his face. When he saw her coming towards him, a look of surprise flashed across his face, before he quickly placed his mask back on. But Allison had seen it, and Stiles knew she had seen it. “Can I talk to you privately?” She asked him quietly. “Sure” he replied. He led her to a small but beautiful grove not far from the school. Kidding. He led Allison to the lacrosse field changing rooms. “You’re a demigod” she stated bluntly. “And so are you” he replied evenly, neither accepting it nor denying it. “Stiles, I need your help! I’m a descendant of Fortuna and a daughter of Enyo! My step-mother, aunt and grandfather disappeared overnight! Oops!” Allison was clearly freaking out, over the fact that she was a demigod, and probably the fact that shed “Don’t worry, Allison, Jackson and Danny are also demigods, and we already know about the Romans. I’ve met Juno and Vesta, it’s fine. I’m staying with Danny at the moment, because we are cousins, I’m a son of Athena and he’s a son of Apollo, but that’s how we’re related. But I can bring you to Camp Jupiter in the winter holidays, and you can come to Camp Half-Blood in the summer. I am known as the Ambassador of Juno or Champion of Vesta to the Romans, or, very rarely, both. Kapeesh?” “Yes” Allison told him. She was still confused, but little did she know, most of the time when people came to Stiles with questions, they usually left with more questions than answers. Well, that was with the Romans. There were a few Greeks as well, but they were mostly Ares kids. Stiles adored being cryptic.

A week later, Sheriff John Stilinski was on patrol around Beacon Hills, when he came across Gerard Argent, Kate Argent, Victoria Argent and Mr Lahey, the gravedigger, strung up in a garage and surrounded by evidence of crimes. There were pictures of Mr Lahey hitting his son Isaac, of Kate Argent setting fire to the Hale house, of Victoria Argent killing people randomly, of Gerard Argent killing other men and some woman too inside a garage. John immediately pulled out his phone and called for backup and a lawyer, so that they could throw these people in jail. They were dangerous. And there was one photo of John himself hitting a 4-year-old boy, who, if you looked close enough, looked like Mrs Claudia Stilinski, so much that there was no faking who the boy was. Μιχαήλ (Stiles) Stilinski. _His son_. John quickly turned the photo over to see the letters _S.S._ scrawled over the back. He slipped it into his pocket, as none of the other police officers could see this, or he’d be thrown into jail for child abuse. John knew that his son had run away because of him, knew that the boy was probably dead because of his scent, because what 4-year-old boy, let alone a 4-year-old _demigod_ , could survive for 9 years on his own? Melissa McCall had been a great help in getting him out of his alcoholic daze, and they had been married for 3 years now. John reckoned that Stiles would’ve gotten along great with Scott, who would’ve been his step-brother now, but he couldn’t change the past. However, now there was a new boy at school, John had managed to get from Scott, called Stiles Brunner, who was apparently the kid of the Latin teacher, and Danny Mahealani’s cousin, which was weird. John couldn’t really get much information about this new kid from his step-son, as Scott seemed more interested in the new girl, Allison Argent.

That night when Melissa came home and they had started to eat, John asked Scott how his day went. “Oh, it was fine, but can you believe it, the new boy, Stiles, he made first line! I’ve been on the team for _years_ and I haven’t made it off the bench once, and this new guy comes along and makes _first line_!” Scott continued complaining about how Stiles made first line and he became bench warmer again, until Melissa asked if Stiles was a friend of his. “A friend of mine? No way! That guy hangs out with his cousin and Jackson and their friends all day long! Apparently they met at a summer camp, which Allison is going to go to this summer as well…” Whenever Scott mentioned Allison’s name, his face went all dopy and lovesick, yes, he really did love her didn’t he. “Well, on a different note, this afternoon I found Gerard, Kate and Victoria Argent and Mr Lahey tied up in a garage surrounded by so much evidence against them that they’ll be seeing the inside of a jail cell for probably the rest of their lives.” Both Melissa and Scott whipped their heads around to stare at him, Scott’s falling halfway open, showing the half-eaten food still inside. “Oh yuck Scott, close your mouth” John added. Scott’s jaw immediately obeyed, shutting with a sharp click. “Really John?” Melissa asked, returning to the subject of the crimminals he had found earlier. “Yes, someone had bothered to take them, collect every piece of evidence against the people they could find, beat them up, tie them upside down in an abandoned garage and then place the evidence all around them. There was also this one picture there as well…” John took the picture of him harming his son out of his pocket and handed it to Melissa, who gasped when she saw it, and quickly passed the photo on to Scott when she saw the back. Scott yelped when he saw the front, and his eyes widened when he saw the scrawled handwriting on the back.

**Meanwhile, at the Mahealani house**

Stiles grinned at Danny as Zeus got ganged up on by Poseidon and Hades. They had invited ‘round the gods for dinner, which had now turned into a food fight. Naturally, the 5 eldest children of Kronos had formed a truce, as being stuck inside your father’s stomach for who-knows-how-many millennia could really bring you together. Zeus hadn’t had that, so Hades and Poseidon (who had started officially dating the moment Amphitrite had gotten a divorce – Persephone lived in a different part of Hades’ Palace (which she was grateful for – they were very loud) after the divorce) had ganged up on him, and Hera and Demeter protected their backs. They also protected Hestia – after all, she was the one giving them more ammunition. The twins had paired up together, as had Athena, Ares and Aphrodite. Hermes had taken pity on Zeus and joined him, but it was actually because Hephaestus had already paired up with Dionysus. Danny’s mum and step-dad had walked out of the room and were currently watching television in the living room. Jackson whooped as he threw a cream pie into Artemis’ face. Before they had started, Stiles had checked that Artemis wouldn’t hate them or do anything to them if they threw food at her. Danny did the same with Aphrodite. They both swore on the Styx to not hate them or do anything to the boys, which reassured the boys. “Well,” Artemis had amended. “I won’t do anything outside of this game. And I have to use food, not like a sword or an arrow” They had agreed to that.

“Dude, Grandfather and Hermes are getting their asses whipped!” Stiles called over to Jackson, who made a sound of agreement. Zeus whipped his head around to face his grandson, shock and anger on his face. Especially when Stiles launched the platter of meat at his face before high-fiving Apollo. At the end of the food fight (read: when Danny’s mother stopped the fight), everyone apart from Hestia, Aphrodite and Athena were covered in food. Hera and Demeter had been physically getting in the way of any and all food heading towards Hestia, and both Athena and Aphrodite had hidden behind Ares for most of it. Ares had the most food covering him, for obvious reasons.

“So, who’s coming for parent-teacher interviews?” Stiles asked, somehow managing to look at both Athena and Hera at the same time. “Chiron has his own interviews, so he can’t make it to mine, so…” His voice trailed off suggestively. “Me and Athena will go” Hera decided, glaring at everyone else to make sure that they wouldn’t come. “Mother’s coming to mine” Jackson told them. “Like, my real mother, my adoptive mum’s a child of Iris, so they know about the gods. Her twin sister was a child of Arcus, so they know of the Romans, too, as do all here.” The gods had started to try and silently shush Jackson when he started talking about the Roman gods, but stopped when he told them that all there knew. “By the way, did you know that Chris Argent’s a descendant of Fortuna?” Stiles commented out of the blue. “Is he?” Mrs Mahealani remarked. “Yeah, and Allison’s a child of Enyo. She told me so earlier.” Stiles told them. “Huh” Apollo said. “She can stay in my cabin when she gets to Camp Half-Blood.” Ares decided, for once in his immortal life being generous out of the (limited) goodness of his heart.

**Time Skip – Parent-Teacher Interview Night**

“Why hello there, gorgeous” a man walked up to Athena started flirting with her. “Stranger danger, mum!” Stiles hissed at Athena. “Hey, stop flirting with my step-daughter! We are already late for my step-grandson’s interview; we do not need to be any later!” Athena flashed a grateful smile at Hera as they walked away, as little did people know but the two goddesses had gotten closer over the whole divorce thing as it had involved both their domains. Especially since after the divorce Hera had gradually stopped always looking at Zeus’ kids with hatred. Stiles had helped her see that no family was perfect, you just gotta love them anyway. “Hey Lyds!” Stiles exclaimed, noticing Lydia standing over to the side with a woman that looked slightly similar. “Hey Stiles!” She called, moving over to him and giving him a hug. “I’m glad you’re here, none of the others are yet, and I am lonely!” “Well then, we can’t have that now, can we?” Stiles teased her. “But seriously, I have an interview with the English teacher in 5 minutes, so I have to go. Oh! Introductions! Right! These” He gestured to Athena and Hera “Are my mum and Step-Grandmother. Mum, Grandmother, this is the beautiful Lydia Martin, Goddess of our school” Stiles did an exaggerated bow at the end. Both woman smiled at her. “Was it your father that flirted with me?” Athena asked, and Stiles gave her a warning look. She smiled at him innocently whilst Lydia scowled. “Unfortunately, yes” She seemed really angry.

“Danny! Isaac!” Stiles called, waving to the 2 as they arrived. They walked on over, and Danny asked whether Jackson had arrived yet. “Unfortunately not” Stiles told him. “But it’ll be interesting to see what happens when he and his biological mum come through.” But then Hera said “Lydia darling, can you introduce us to your mum?” Lydia did the introductions to her mother, Natalie Martin, who immediately struck up a conversation with Hera about cheating ex-husbands, and how glad they were that divorces were invented. “Actually, that’s how I got close to Amelia” Hera confessed. For mortal names, Hera had Holly and Athena was Amelia. “She helped me greatly with all the paperwork.” They continued chatting, as did their kids, until Amelia (Athena) pointed out that they could speak afterwards, and that they really needed to see how her kid was doing in his first year. She also said that they had an IQ test next week, and would Lydia want to do it too? Lydia said yes, of course.

“By the way, can I talk to Lydia and Natalie afterwards? There’s something I want to tell you in private. Also, you can also tell Jackson, my other step-grandson Danny, Stiles or, I believe, that girl Allison.” Perplexed, the 2 female Martins agreed to meet her after all their interviews were done. **(A/N sorry, I will not be writing the parent teacher interviews, so I will just skip time until the very end. Jackson’s interviews were over by the time the Martins got there, so he isn’t in this part)**

**Time Skip – After the interviews**

Hera brought the Martin woman to a secure place where she knew that nobody could overhear, then she checked for nearby werewolves or other supernatural creatures that had advanced hearing. Coincidentally enough, Hera brought them to under the bleaches, where Allison told Stiles that she was a Greek demigod and a Roman legacy. There she shared the information that they had the blood of banshees inside them. “I believe that you also have the blood of an empousa in you.” “What does this mean?” Natalie asked, scared, clutching her daughter close to her. “Oh, it just means that if you get bitten by a supernatural creature, you will scream really loud when someone close dies. If it turns out that you do have the empousa blood in you, you will also be able to put power into your voice and everyone around you will do what you want until you know how to aim it at one specific person.” “How do you know this? And what did you mean earlier when you said that we could speak about this with Jackson, Danny, Stiles and Allison?” Lydia spoke up, her voice holding traces of fear but for the most part unwavering. “I know this because… Well, I am actually Hera, goddess of marriage, goddesses and women. Amelia is actually Athena, goddess of wisdom, poetry, art and war. Mr Brunner is actually Chiron, trainer of Heroes.” “So does that mean that Stiles isn’t actually your step-grandson or Athena’s son?” Natalie asked. “No, Stiles is a son of Athena, Danny is a son of Apollo and champion of Harmonia, Jackson is a son of Eris and Allison is a daughter of Enyo and legacy of Fortuna. Isaac Lahey is my son, as was his brother, but he doesn’t know it. Those are all the demigods who go to this school.” “Oh” was Lydia and Natalie’s only reply.

**Time Skip – The Next Day at Beacon Hills Court**

At the court the next day, on one side Stiles could see the accused, with Allison, her father Chris and Isaac behind them, and on the other side there was Sheriff John Stilinski, with Scott McCall and Melissa Stilinski behind them. Seeing them made Stiles’ heart give a little twinge, but he felt better when he thought about how Kate Argent and her father wouldn’t be getting away with burning down the Hales’ house 4 years ago. “Don’t worry” Eris muttered as she sat down next to him. “We gave David more than enough evidence to send them to jail for the rest of their lives.” “Have you done your part yet?” Stiles whispered back. “No” Eris replied. “I figured it would be better to wait until they are in there before doing it.” “Good idea” Stiles had the last word before turning back to the front as the judge slammed his hammer down. The court went well, with all the accused ending up being in a maximum security prison for the rest of their lives. Gerard tried to use the ‘sick old man’ excuse to get out of it, but David pointed out that he had been an old man when he’d killed all those people, and had he seen the doctor about? When Gerard replied with a positive, but the doctors had said that they couldn’t do anything about it, David told the judge that there was nothing anyone could do for him anyway.

But the judge had to make something clear. Who was going to look after Isaac, whose brother had died recently and his father was going to jail for child abuse? That was when Hera stood up from the other side of Stiles and said that she was going to adopt Isaac so that he could “live a more normal life alongside my grandson”. The judge agreed, but told her that she had to sign the correct papers and then he was officially her grandson. Hera smiled at Isaac, a friendly grandmother smile, and then she sat back down. That afternoon, after signing all the correct papers, Hera broke the news to Isaac that he was her son biologically, and that Stiles’ mother and Danny’s real father were 2 of Isaac’s step-siblings. She told him about how the Ancient Laws had stopped her from interfering, but she had made sure that Camden, his brother, had gone to Elysium once he’d died. She had then spent the whole night wrapped around her son, who she hadn’t been allowed to raise. But now, she was the Queen of Olympus and anyway, weren’t rules made to be broken. She was going to raise her child from now on! She told Isaac about Camp Half-Blood, about how Stiles was the cabin counsellor for her cabin, Cabin 2, because Isaac hadn’t known. She told him everything she thought he should know, including the fact that he was both a Greek and a Roman demigod.

**Time Skip – Winter Break**

Stiles looked to his right, seeing Allison and Lydia there. He looked to his left, where he saw Juno, Athena, Natalie and Isaac. They were going to transport to the outskirts of Camp Jupiter and New Rome, where Athena would turn into Minerva, before flashing to the Field of Mars, apparently. Allison was a Roman legacy, Stiles was a Champion and an Ambassador, Hecate had confirmed that Lydia and Natalie had Empousa blood in them as well and Banshee blood, and Isaac was a child of both Juno and Hera at the same time. At one point Apollo had dropped in and told the group that Peter Hale was comatose inside the hospital, but would go crazy when he woke up if he’d been left alone for all that time, so Stiles’ group headed over there every afternoon to do their homework and complain/gossip to Peter, establishing pack bonds with him. Hera had then gone and bought all of Peter’s stuff, just so that Peter could keep them when he awakened.

At school, Scott was an annoying pest who kept on trying to befriend Stiles and Allison but ultimately failed. Everyone at school knew that Stiles was Scott’s step-brother because he had accidentally told Jackson “I can’t believe that Pesky McCall’s my new step-brother. And has been for 3 years now! I feel so lucky that Grandmother let me live in her cabin in NY. I mean, have you seen Percy? That kid is so adorable!” Stiles hadn’t notice that the cafeteria had gone silent at his words about Scott and his family until Lydia had kicked his foot under the table with her designer heels. He had yelped, then glared at her, then noticed everyone staring at him. “What?” he had asked. “You’re related to the Sheriff?!” Scott had said angrily. “Erm, maybe?” Stiles had tried. “You are, Stilinski, don’t deny it!” Jackson had said, shoving Stiles slightly. “Oops!” Stiles had squawked. Scott had told the Sheriff that night, Stiles could tell, because he had turned up the next morning to see him. Stiles had refused to come and live with them, as he liked living with Hera and sometimes Athena. He sacrificed to heaps of gods and goddesses, so Hestia was usually there too.

So anyway, Camp Jupiter. They arrived, the Romans arrived in their cohorts, the praetors (Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano, Daughter of Bellona – Stiles had made a small joke to Allison about finding her half-sister – Allison had thumped him in the stomach) had asked who they were and what they were doing there, Juno and Minerva had introduced themselves and their companions, the Romans had bowed, Allison was initiated as a Legacy of Fortuna, Isaac was initiated as a Son of Juno, blah blah blah. The most interesting part was when Allison had fought her way through the cohorts before joining Cohort 5, the supposed ‘weakest cohort’, making it the strongest with her inside. The senior centurion of Cohort 5 had stepped down to let Allison take her place and then Isaac had fought his way through as well, but failed to beat the junior centurion of Cohort 2, but he chose to join Cohort 5 as well as a mere soldier. Jason Grace had made a small joke about Cohort 5 going from the Weakest to the Strongest (Stiles high-fived him for that one, making Juno face-palm and mutter something about her irresponsible Ambassador and a slightly more responsible Champion, to which the boys just grinned). Well, at least no one could say that they had an uneventful winter break. Their's was probably the funnest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter, which I have posted around the same time as the previous one. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Stiles sighed in boredom as the second hour ticked by. His class had a test going on, but he had finished it within the first half hour. He had taken the position of smartest student in the school, as he had already learned things that the freshmen in high school by the time he was 8. He had managed to convince Athena to let him drop out at the end of the week, as he was too smart. Plus, he was incredibly bored. Sure, it was rather… Interesting, to say the least, staying so close to the Underworld, but Stiles’ only drawback was that under no circumstances was he to reveal himself or use the Mist. Naturally, this resulted in Stiles always leading the monsters into the forest, just to slaughter them. And his family problems were just as bad, as whilst John and Melissa might want Stiles to come live with them, Scott still hated him for friend-zoning Allison Argent, the girl he had a crush on. Allison had told him privately that she was moving back to France, something about her father wanting to get as far away from his father and sister as possible. Allison was going to come to Camp Half-Blood at the summer still, but she was going to live in France for the rest of the year. Stiles had then managed to get Zeus to pay for Allison’s flight tickets to get from France to Long Island and Long Island to France.

Stiles smirked, thinking of his step-brother. Scott hadn’t taken Stilinski as his last name, preferring McCall, and absolutely hated Stiles for showing himself as a Stilinski. Never mind that Stiles hadn’t wanted more attention; in fact, he wanted less attention! But Scott had never considered it, and the fact that Stiles was incredibly popular with the ladies and most of the men, too, made Scott hate him. Stiles was basically everything Scott was not: handsome, fast, popular. Allison Argent, the school’s 2nd prettiest girl, as was agreed by all the students, (Lydia Martin was the agreed prettiest, but she was dating Jackson Whittemore, so Allison was the prettiest available girl) had asked Stiles out, but he had refused, and informed her that he felt that they would be better off as friends. Allison had been the only girl brave enough to do it, but all the other girls fancied him as well. Scott was only known as ‘Stiles Stilinski’s Step-Brother’, which pissed him off. Plus, at middle school sports, Stiles had come 3rd in the school, which was incredibly good, considering that they still had 2 years until they moved on to high school. Stiles even had a phone! They were 13! Well, Stiles had told their year that he’d turned 14 in April. Apparently, he had more-or-less adopted an entire cabin, some of whom were younger than him.

“Alright then, peoples! Listen up!” Stiles called out over the cafeteria. His fellow students obediently quietened down after a few minutes. It was Friday, Stiles’ last day, and he was making the announcement that he was leaving. His close friends already knew, of course. “So, sorry to have to announce this today, but today’s my last day here. I’m ‘too smart’” He made finger quotes around them. “So I’m transferring to a school for the Gifted in New York City. Today’s my last day.” Stiles saw Scott smile briefly; good. Stiles has never wanted to live with him, as whenever he sees John he expects him to start hitting him with a glass bottle. He considers Scott an idiot though. Melissa is alright, but she’s the only one. Stiles knows that she was the one to help his father, but he can’t help thinking that she’s taking his mother’s place. After all, everyone believed Claudia Stilinski to have died 10 years ago. But according to Grandmother, John had gotten married 3 years after Stiles had left. That was very disrespectful, in Stiles’ eyes. So no, he wasn’t going to stay there, however temporarily.

The backstory was that Amelia Brunner (Athena) had adopted a poor young boy who she’d seen on the side of the road, and had raised him before moving to Beacon Hills. His adopted father, known to all as ‘Mr Brunner’, taught Latin and ran a summer camp in New York. He had come across the US specially to go to his son’s parent-teacher interview. Stiles had grown up in his adopted father’s summer camp, and spent his holidays there. Everyone was surprised when Stiles announced that he was leaving: several girls requested a goodbye kiss through their tears whilst others complained that they didn’t have a goodbye gift for him to ‘remember them by’. Pfft, as if he’d _want_ to remember them. Stiles didn’t like any of the girls in BHMS except for Allison and Lydia, and that was only as friends.

So Stiles moved away, and only Scott was happy about it, but he didn’t know that the dreaded nickname would stick with him throughout his middle school experience. He also had to endure it through freshman year as well. So Stiles ended up back at Camp Half-Blood, where he arrived about 5 days before Thalia’s Tree was poisoned, but he didn’t know that. Zeus came down, ignored his grandson, and punished his half-brother, Chiron. “Hypocrite!” Stiles yelled at him before walking angrily to the Arena. He battled Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, because he could, and hey, he was incredibly pissed, so who was a better target than Clarisse? That’s right, no one. Clarisse may be excellent at fighting, but everyone knew that Stiles was the best fighter Camp had seen in over 400 years. And the 2 of them were excellent friends, because they worked well together both in a fight and out of one. “So what happened after I left?” Stiles asked, not even panting, because they were going light on each other first. “Well, Prissy got claimed by Poseidon, and was sent on a quest. When he came back, he was betrayed by my half-brother, you know Mike? Yeah, him. Mike gave Prissy a scorpion which stabbed his hand before running away. I’m ashamed to call him a fellow child of Ares. Prissy’s left to go to another school, and now you’ve come back. When are Jax and Danny coming back?” Cabin 5 had always gotten along with Jackson, which was slightly surprising considering how he was the child of discord and they were the children of war. But they were all fond of each other.

When Percy came back to Camp a few days later, he was surprised to see Stiles, his role model, shooting arrows at the archery range. “Stiles!” He yelled, running down the hill. Stiles turned around just in time to see Percy, Annabeth and someone else (Stiles would later bet money with the Stolls that the boy was a kid of Poseidon. He would win the bet) get chased through the barrier. Well, the as of now unknown boy was stopped, but Percy barrelled into Stiles, unable to stop his momentum in time. But he gave a very enthusiastic hug to make up for it. But then all too soon the bulls were turning around for another charge at the borders. “Colchis Bulls” Stiles told his friends. “They’re made out of Celestial Bronze. The Bulls are breath fire, so try not to get burned. Holy shit you’re a cyclops! Don’t harm me, I won’t harm you” He finally noticed the one eye on the boy trapped outside the borders.

A very solid thunk! signified one of the bulls hitting the barrier, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts. There was a similar sound as the other bull hit the barrier, narrowly missing the unknown boy, who clearly wasn’t a demigod as he couldn’t get through the border. “What’s his name?” Stiles asked Percy in undertone, jerking his thumb at the cyclops. “Tyson. My mum and I found him living in a box on the streets at the start of the year.” Stiles nodded, then called out “I, Μιχαήλ Stilinski, Son of Athena, give Tyson permission to enter Camp Half-Blood!” Sure, Annabeth glared at him, but Stiles considered it worth it. He didn’t understand why she hated cyclopes so much anyway, and he was technically older. Tyson ran into the camp, just in time to launch himself in front of Percy, where a bull was breathing fire into his face.

“W-what just happened?” Percy asked, super-confused from Tyson shoving him to the ground and standing in front of the flames himself. “Oh, the Colchis Bulls just attacked. Personally, I blame you, Percy, and your super-powerful scent. You started trying to kill the bulls, but ultimately failed. I managed to send Clarisse away to make sure that her patrol’s alright. Here she comes now.” Stiles told them, and nodded to where Clarisse was striding up towards them, a killer glare on her face. “Μιχαήλ STILINSKI!” She yelled. “Hold up Clarisse, I’m telling Percy here what just happened.” Percy was amazed that Stiles didn’t even falter, just held up his hand. And Clarisse listened! “Anyways, Percy, you told me Tyson’s name, so I let him in. He’s a cyclops, that’s why he wasn’t harmed by the fire. Annabeth here absolutely hates all cyclopes, for a reason I still don’t know, care to explain, Annie? No? okay then, I’ll continue with my story then.  
“So Tyson ran in here and shoved you to the ground, and, being a total badass by the way, yes, Annie, I do know slang, what do you think my private conversations with Jackson and Danny are? Me learning the current slang, thank you very much. Then Tyson got hit with fire from the bulls, but then started punching them in their ugly faces when it’d stopped breathing flames. Well done, Tyson! Oh, hey Connor, Travis!” Stiles then waved to 2 boys hanging around the outside of the sword-fighting arena. They immediately started jogging over to the small group, and said “Hey-“ “Stiles, what do-“ “You want?” Percy and Tyson were confused, Clarisse seemed angry, Annabeth looked annoyed, but Stiles was grinning in delight. “I love your twin-speak!” He exclaimed. “But” He added, sobering up. “I called you here to propose a bet.” “How much?” the twins asked. “Say… 5 drachmas that Tyson’s a kid of Poseidon.” “10 that he’s not” Travis immediately said. Stiles and Katie Gardener, who was the head of Cabin 4 and Travis’ crush, were the only people (apart from the gods) who could tell the two apart. Connor didn’t get a word in as Stiles and Travis eventually settled on 20 drachmas that Tyson was a son of Poseidon, 20 that he wasn’t. Percy was astounded that they would bet such large qualities of money over something so small.

“I don’t understand why you 3 like betting so much” Annabeth said, shaking her head. “Yeah? Well I don’t understand why you hate cyclopes so much. Like seriously, 1 or 2 may have wronged you, but that doesn’t mean that they’re all bad. Tyson would only harm something, such as those Colchis Bulls, if they harm something he holds dear, like Percy.” Stiles retorted. “By the way, Percy, Tyson, I don’t know if you’ve met them, but this is Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, master pranksters at camp and the new heads of Cabin 11. Con, Trav, this is Percy Jackson, our resident celebrity at camp, and Tyson the cyclops, who I’m going to place with Cabin 9, cause I know that he’ll probably want to make something. Don’t worry, kids, only me and Katie can tell them apart all the time. For you, try to stick with Katie, and see which Stoll always looks at her with a love-struck gaze and sometimes makes a fool of himself.” Connor and Travis bowed to the demigods in front of them, and Travis promptly blushed whilst Connor smirked at the mention of Katie Gardener.  
“Come on, I was the only one unharmed. If you can stand, help me to carry the wounded into the Big House. This needs to be reported to Tantalus.” Clarisse spoke up. Literally everyone in the little group had at least half forgotten about her. “Who now?” Percy asked. “Tantalus, the activities director.” Clarisse told him, her voice sounding like he was an idiot. “What are you talking about? Chiron is the activities director. And where’s Argus? He’s head of security, shouldn’t he be here?” Percy sounded confused. “A lot has changed since you were here last, Percy.” Stiles told him. “Just look at Thalia” What none had realised was that Stiles could actually _see_ Thalia, always had been able too as well.

But Stiles could tell when Percy actually noticed the pine. Only Stiles could see Thalia herself, with her pained expression and her poisoned side. He could tell when Percy noticed, because he gasped. Stiles could tell that everyone was shocked about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School has gotten in the way, and then I didn't have enough time to update. Plus, I've been trying to find out whether my completely Teen Wolf fanfic has disappeared or not. I think it has, but I don't want it to have.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's so short, I realised I hadn't updated in a while and needed to finish this one.

Stiles left Clarisse and the others as soon as they got close to the Big House, mumbling something about how he hated Tantalus and he was certain that the new director had it out for him. But the greasy soul also had it out for the children of Hecate after he learned that they had magic and probably could reverse his curse, but didn’t want to. He was a greasy git anyway, but he didn’t know that Stiles had Thanatos, Hades and Persephone on Skype, and he could ask them to bring Tantalus down to the Underworld.

Clarisse looked in distaste at Prissy, who was somehow luckier than her in that he had a home outside of camp and a loving mother who still let him come here. She envied Stiles, who was in his rights to escape from his father and, from what she’d heard, step-mother and step-brother. Stiles had personally told her that the new members of his family were closer to his father than he was, so he’d left when they attempted to move him into the tight-knit group. Besides, he’d said that it felt like John Stilinski had replaced Stiles’ mother with this ‘Melissa McCall’ and her son, and was trying to get Stiles to do the same. However, Stiles was way too smart to stay in middle school with everyone else, and had told them that he’d accepted a scholarship to New York Institute of Technology, which was true, but he didn’t mention that he wouldn’t be coming back to Beacon Hills unless it was to visit Danny, Jackson and their friends, which was unlikely until he graduated.

Stiles also didn’t mention that he’d gone to the Institute for a year now, and he wasn’t planning on telling them. After all, he was more than likely to graduate before he was 15, and he was 13 now. And uni was fun. But at the moment, Stiles was focussing more on his studies, learning as much of anything and everything he could get his hands on so that he would graduate early.

Stiles groaned loudly when Tantalus announced the chariot race at dinner. He agreed to do it, of course, but he wanted Jackson to Hera Cabin’s fighter. A child of Eris would be the perfect person for this, simply because Jackson was excellent at causing chaos with just his presence. And then Stiles walked over to the Stolls, telling them “Cough up” “What do you mean?” Connor asked. “He hasn’t been claimed yet” Travis added. Then there were several gasps as a sea green trident appeared over Tyson’s head, and Stiles repeated “Cough up!” The twins grumpily handed over the money whilst Stiles smirked. He had a talent for guessing who was a child of which god/dess someone was.

After hearing Percy and Annabeth’s argument, Stiles went up to Percy and offered to be partners for the race. This was beneficial to both their cabins, as Cabin 2 would get powerful horses and a beautiful chariot made by Tyson and the magical children, and Cabin 3 would get the best strategist in camp, the child of Eris and, as previously mentioned, a beautiful chariot made by Tyson, Stiles, Lou Ellen and her 2 half-siblings. Percy, of course agreed, and Stiles and Annabeth had a huge fight about that. However, Stiles was older, wiser, and counsellor of 3 cabins compared to Annabeth’s 1, so he won the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm putting this story on hiatus whilst I get my life figured out, but I've also gotten several ideas that I'm going to try and write down on my word document for this. Sorry about the wait, but my head's crammed full of ideas for other stories/fanfics at the moment and I can't update so fast with all my schoolwork :( I've been trying to update in class at the moment when I should be studying and I have tests coming up these next few weeks so the next chapter's probably going to come out around Christmas.


End file.
